FALLING IN LOVE WITH BEAVERS
by the-girl-friday
Summary: Set in CANADA! Maybe Canon Couples, lost of OOC. Don't take it seriously. Gotta read to believe. Good Enough Summary?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: No beavers were harmed during the making of this story. Also, we all know Stephanie owns the Twilight characters, I just like to play with them from time to time._**

**_AN: Firstly, I just want to say thank you to those who've taken a look at my other story, Hell is Living Without You. I'm still writing that one for those who are interested. The ideas are there, I'm just having a hard time putting the words down. I'll be writing both of these stories with a stronger committment now, as some time as freed up in the immediate future! Go Me!_**

**_Now to this story: I'm a canadian, and though I'm sure there are some out there, I haven't read any (feel free to recommend some!) Canada based stories. So this is mainly just a fun story from a northern's point of view ;). Don't worry, no one is living in igloos eating seal blubber! Haha..._**

**_This story will mostly be in Bella's point of view, however you'll see that we'll catch very necessary glimpses from some of our other lovely character's points of view as well. I have to say though, writing from Emmett's point of view is highly amusing!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**'FALLING IN LOVE WITH BEAVERS'**

**_WARNING: There's lots of swearing, TONS. This story is rated M for a reason. For the young readers: this is where the whole "Do as I say, Not as I Do" lesson comes it, I can't stop you. Just don't repeat any of this to your parents. Also there will be plenty of citrus in the future, and lots of dirty referrences._**

**_There's lots of out of character moments, but that makes the moments you recognize that much more special. :) Emmett, Take it from the top!_**

**_

* * *

_**

***~* NOT BORN TO RUN *~***

**EmPOV**

_I'm not gonna puke, I'm not gonna puke, I'm not gonna puke… Oh fuck, I am gonna puke!_

I glance up from my hunched over position, still trying to catch my breath to see Edward glaring at me.

"Fuck sakes Emmett, I told you we'd get recognized!" Edward growled, his eyes darting around like a mad man in search of the mob that was currently chasing us down. I roll my eyes at him, then squeeze them shut again as I feel another wave of nausea hit me again. This always happens when I run, I'm not a runner.

"Geez Ed! Cut a guy some slack! I just thought that being in a new country, we could get away with things we can't at home! I just wanted to see an 'effin movie!"

"That's all fine and dandy Emmett, but you kinda draw attention to yourself when get up in the middle of the movie for a _snack_! And you know I hate being called Ed!" Edward was already recovered from our mile long race, and even had enough energy to make quotation marks with his hands when he said 'snack'.

"What's wrong with my choice in snack?" I huffed….and puffed.

"You mean besides the fact that 90% of the population would probably find it repulsive?"

We were walking now, with absolutely no clue where we were or where we're going. Trying damn sure to stay unnoticed again.

" Hey! Topping popcorn with nacho cheese and hot fudge sauce is the perfect combo of sweet and salty!" Edward just looked at me like I told him I fucked goats for bus fair and walked. Eddie's nasty glare was interrupted by a large scream.

"OVER THERE!" In synchronized fashion Eddie and I both looked behind us to find the source of the screaming – even though we both knew it was that damn hormone crazed mob again. Aw Fuck! Shit! Damn! I got to run yet again? Ed grabbed me by my shoulder and we dashed around a corner.

Running as fast as we could, we were bobbing and weaving through the downtown streets of Vancouver, desperately trying to lose these crazy chickies who were currently hunting us down to rape us. At least, that's what Edward was saying.

After what seemed like forever, my legs and lungs couldn't take it anymore. I glanced around and couldn't see the girls, but I knew they weren't far. Their "I love you!" cries could still be heard.

"Ed man, I can't do this anymore! I feel like I'm dying here!" I barely wheezed out, Edward said nothing but nodded in understanding. We both looked around for a solution, any solution. I did NOT want to die being gang raped by horny teeny boppers and their vampire obsessed moms.

Edward pointed to a shop that looked like it was being renovated, the sign said closed but there was a woman painting something on the large window. The sign overhead said "Books & Beans". The lady painting was dressed in paint covered jogging pants and equally covered t-shirt.

I caught on to Edward's plan. We ran across the alleyway we were currently ducked in, and made a beeline for the shop across the street. The voices of the mob were getting louder so we didn't have much time.

Edward quickly knocked on the glass door, scaring the shit out of the paint covered book lady. After recovering, she mouthed "Sorry, we're closed".

"PLEASE!" We both nearly screamed. Christ, I'm not used to this kind of terrifying excitement. I feel like I'm going to piss my pants. The book lady set down her paintbrush and came to unlock the door.

"Hallelujah!" I cried, almost feeling the need to do a celebration jig.

"Sorry Gentlemen, but we're not opened right now. We're jus-" The book lady began looking sorry, but still not letting us in. Edward cut her off.

"Sorry to bother you m'am, I'm not usually this crude; but you could please just let us in? I promise to explain ourselves fully. Just please, PLEASE let us in."

The lady seemed to consider us forever, but then thank the fucking heavens; she stepped aside and let us in!

"Sweet baby Jesus! Thank you lady! You have no idea how much I love you right now!" I cried with joy and picked the tiny lady up and hugged her to me, forgetting she was covered in a rainbow of paint.

"Em!" Edward hollered at me, while thwacking me on my right ear – which wasn't very necessary might I add! Nonetheless, I loosened my hold on the now statue-stiff paint covered book lady. Boy, I sure hope her birth name is less complicated than that mouthful.

"Sorry boo- Imean – m'am" I felt kinda sheepish almost letting slip my nickname for this unknown beauty. Yes, Emmett McCarty has a thing for nerdies. And this booky was textbook nerdie with a side sweet sexiness. After all, usually the nerdier they are, the kinkier they are in bed!

Beautiful-rainbow-book-lady of my heart relaxed a little and reached a hand up to her face to move the stray bown lock of hair that had fallen lose from her ponytail (giddy-up!) and push it back out of her face.

"Right well, an explanation as to why I am hiding two hoodlums would be really great right about now. And sorry for the paint, but you kinda caught me off guard there." She gestured to my once grey tee which is now covered in yellow, blue and green splotches. I shrugged, and ripped my shirt off – when in Rome right?

She gaped, Edward scoffed. Hey! Nobody wants to wear a dirty wet shirt – and well it was my only chance to show up Mr. Romeo – he always gets the chicks, being the lead actor and shit!

Once Beautiful-rainbow-kinky-booky woke herself out from my sexy-body induced coma, she put her hands on her curvy little hips. Damn! I bet she's a feisty one!

"Well?" she pushed

"Well…" We hesitated.

* * *

**BPOV**

_'You're rich girl, and it's gone too far cause you know it don't matter anyway'_

The sounds of my personalized ringtone – signaling my best friend Rose was calling, dragged me out of my bed. I answered the phone just before it could go to voicemail.

"Rose, we're just freaking painting. If you're calling me to scrutinize how I'll be dressing today, save it. I refuse to wear painted on jeans just to, well… paint! You know what I'm saying?"

Rose's response was a sniffle followed by what sounded like a horse barking into the phone.

"Bella…" Damn it!

"Aw Rose, I told you not to go out last night with Alice. You were already wearing yourself thin, you diseased thing."

"Haw haw. Alice needed me as her wingchick on her blind date. I didn't even drink last night, and I was home way before last call."

"Well I hope she's taking care of you today, there's no way I'm letting you come in all contagious and shit."

"Ahhh fuck you"

"Fuck you, feel better"

"Thanks baby, don't work too hard"

"Yeah, yeah… just make sure you do everything in your power to get better. Grand opening, is in t-minus 15 days." Rose's response was a great big "achoo!" Revolted, I hung up and decided it was time to greet the day.

15 minutes later, I was showered and in clean sweats and a baggy t-shirt with my hair tied up. I'm going to miss the days when showing up for work consists of getting up when I feel like it and hardly dressing myself. C'est la vie!

I made my way downstairs to my newly purchased shop and soon to be my new coffee and book store. I was so excited to begin this journey, both loves of my life caffeine and books and they'll be earning me coin to boot! Plus it didn't hurt to live directly above work. No more work commute, I'm an aggressive drive...though not as bad as Alice mind you.

The shop wasn't huge, but it was quite large with very rustic accents. All the walls were a dark red exposed brick, with well maintained old hardwood floors. It had cozy charm. After having a couple fireplaces installed, and a drink counter; we were slowly making our way to Opening Day. The shop was separated into two sections: In the front there was the drink station, a few antique mismatched tables and chairs and the cash register, while the back held the majority of our book selection and a cozy sitting lounge complete with two of the fireplaces and an assortment of darkly coloured couches, chairs and lounges.

All that was needed was some painting, and once it's all dry; stocking the books and coffee station as well as hanging a few prints given to me from a secret local artist.

I turned on the one coffee brewer we had set up during the last few weeks of remodeling and decorating, and then went and hit play on the stereo system that played throughout the store. It was a collection of old records I had found when I bought the shop that I had converted to digital. Everything from Ella Fitzgerald and Fats Domino to Queen and Pearl Jam. I secretly loved the randomness of it , and nothing beats the warm crackling and popping sounds only a record can give you. It played gently in the background as I sang loudly along.

I decided with Rose sick, I'm glad for the solitude. I'll call her after lunch though to check up on her, no doubt Ali will be there feeling guilty and trying to help Rose recover. That's the way we sisters work.

Rose and I have been best friends since before we were born I think. Both our mothers attended the same high school, college, and even lived on the same block – they were tied at the hip. When Renee left me and my dad when I was twelve and moved to the States, Valerie followed. Only, unlike me; Rose didn't have a father in her life so Rose moved too.

It only took nine months convincing Charlie and both our mothers to let Rose move back up north and live with Charlie and me, and another couple months to make it happen. By the time I was starting High School, Rose and I were as inseparable as Renee and Valerie.

Funny thing is, unlike Renee and Valerie, Rose and I never became lovers. Hah! So Rose and I really are sisters…in an unofficial manner.

It wasn't until a few years later, and a spiked volleyball to my nose; that Alice came into the picture. After the blood was cleaned up, and she apologized profusely trying to give me a makeover as payback ( I don't know who was the one who did wrong in that situation, but someone I was the one who suffered!) Alice joined twosome and we became a ménage-a-trois. Hehehe

Now the three of us were all independently succeeding in life, all while still being besties. Alice had her vintage clothing store, Rose did freelance photography (and a little painting, but don't tell anyone!) as well as helping out with my baby. And my baby was this very room I was standing in.

* * *

I was painting little whimsical designs and coffee & book related words on the large picture window that was facing the street, when I heard a loud knocking sound on shopfront door; scaring the beejeebus outta me. I looked up to find the two most sexiest, sweatiest and most….petrified?... men I've ever seen in my life. One man; totally Rose's type, was a giant with a body overflow of muscles and who had short brown or almost black hair. The other man; the one more my type although both did crazy things to my libido; was almost as tall but a bit leaner and had this crazy red-brown bronze mop of hair that seemed to have a personality of it's own. I wanted to pull on it and see if he growled.

I tried to mouth that we weren't open, but apparently in order to be sexy, you have to sacrifice brains. So I went to the door to verbally achieve what apparently obvious signs and signals do not.

Unfortunately, sex-hair interrupted me before I could get a complete sentence out.

"Sorry to bother you m'am, I'm not usually this crude; but you could please just let us in? I promise to explain ourselves fully. Just please, PLEASE let us in." His voice wrapped around me like a cozy blanket of warm caramel. It sent tingles to my ladybits.

I debated for a moment, trying to decide if

one: these guys were going to rape me,

two: if I'm going to rape them, and

three: did it really matter who raped who?

The giant bear of a guy was hopping from one foot to another and it looked like the dance little kids do when they have to potty. What the heck, I decide to let them in. After all, I am a bit curious to hear their explanation.

Before I step fully back to let them in, I'm accosted by the giant and he practically squeezes the stuffing out of me. My feet are dangling in the air like I'm eight years old for heaven's sake, I feel pathetic.

"Sweet baby Jesus! Thank you lady! You have no idea how much I love you right now!" Wow maybe this guy had to pee real bad? When sex-hair reprimands him and he sets me down, its' then that I remember I'm covered in paint; because now the giant is also covered in paint.

The giant blurts out a completely unintelligible sentence and then just smiles. After demanding their explanation and apologizing for the giant's shirt – to which he just takes off Gahh! What sweet, sweet, torture! They both seem reluctant to answer my question and now I'm wondering what the heck I got myself into.

"Well?"

"Well…." They both drag out, neither one expanding beyond that.

"What the fuck is going on?" I try to look menacing, because although I'm not opposed to being sexed up by these crooks, I certainly don't want to get robbed or worse! Yes I know, I am a sad and depraved crazy woman. But hey, no one wants to be an old spinster with a thousand cats.

"Again I do apologize, but I can assure you that whatever it is you think we came in here for, you're mistaken." Sex-hair says soothingly.

Well, dang!

"I beg your pardon?" Both sexy beasts are looking at me like I just sprung antlers and a third boob. Shit!

Did I just say that out loud? Can they hear me?

When I re-focused on them, I was equally as shocked to see them still with that look, slowly nodding their heads. Changing the subject now before I get tossed into the looney bin…

"Okay, then how about you tell me why I'm hiding you then?" I needed some space from these guys before my panties burst into flames, so I walk back to the coffee machine and pour another cup. I notice both their eyes are trained on my coffee mug with a look of longing. Whew! If that's how they look at a beverage they desire, imagine when….. no, step away from that thought right now Bella! So I pour an extra two steaming mugs and bring them on a tray with cream and sugar. I invite them in a silent gesture to sit at one of the tables.

"I can't thank you enough Miss…."

"Bella. Just Bella is fine." Sex-hair nods and gives me a gentle smile. The giant is repeating my name to the tune of the Cha –Cha. What is with this guy?

"Bella it is then. Well I am Edward Cullen, and this brute with me is -" and before Edward could tell me the giant's name, the giant himself interrupted.

"Emmett MCarty, but you can call me anything you want with those sweet lips of yours." This Emmett guy waggles his eyebrows in what I think was his attempt to be suave, but instead catches me off guard and before I could catch myself, I end up spitting hot coffee all over Emmett's bare chest.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Mortified , I get up and run to the counter to something to clean him up with, because let's be honest; I don't think he'd be down for me licking the coffee off right now. I find some semi clean rags, and rush back staring at the floor due to my humiliation.

When I finally do regain some of my composure, I chance a look at them to see them both shaking with silent laughter.

"Uhh, here." And I toss the rags to Emmett, who laughs out loud now.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You both are actors, famous ones on top of that; who were being chased by a crazed mob of fans and you want to hide out here, in my yet to be opened store?"

This has got to be the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard. After Emmett and Edward both settled down, and Emmett had fashioned himself some sort of toga styled shirt out of one of the rags, Edward finally began to explain who they were, well so I thought until this bull came out.

" I know this sounds far fetched – believe me I hear how ridiculous it sounds and I'm the one saying it. But I'm telling you, it's the honest to goodness truth!" Edward began pulling out his wallet to show me his driver's license.

Well okay, his name is Edward Cullen and his address says California; but that doesn't mean he's a legitimate actor. It looked like Emmett was going to try to take over explaining; which probably would have only further my reasons to doubt them anyways, when I heard the back door to the shop open and close.

"Bella! I just came from Rose's and I figured that I owed you one to come help you – oh!" Alice entered the room and stopped short when she saw me with the guys and just stood there with her mouth open.

" Damn! Canadian women sure are small!" Emmett exclaimed, earning another reprimanding from Edward and a snort from me. This guy was something else, maybe not an actor but surely he could be a comedian.

"Umm Alice, this is uhh…"

"Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty, I know! The two hot vampires from that Sundown movie!" Alice squealed and then began hopping up and down. Both guys looked ready to bolt again and – wait did she just say from the Sundown movie? Fuck! They are actors! And not just any actors, two of the hottest actors out on the scene now. This is what happens when you devote your life to your work for a long stretch of time, you miss everything else!

"Don't worry guys, Alice isn't a crazed fan who's going to molest you," but I might, I thought "She's just naturally an overly hyper person." I got up and did my best attempt at nonchalance and quietly ushered Alice into my tiny office off the backroom.

"Holy fucking shit Bella! Explain, and please do not skip any dirty details!"

Well since sadly there were no dirty detail; well unless you count Emmett and the paint, and Emmett and the coffee, I gave her the twenty second scoop. She nodded eagerly and hung on to every word. Needless to say, she seemed a little disappointed by the time I was done.

"That's it?"

"That's it" I confirmed.

"Well shoot! Wait! How come Emmett's in a toga of dirty rags? Where did his shirt go Bella?"

"It got dirty." I shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes, and the smirked.

"That Edward seems to have his eyes on you." Alice and her crazy idealistic dreams. After planning to meet up with her and Rose later, I pushed her out the door to find Edward perusing our books in the back room. Emmett was probably still in the front drinking his third or fourth cup of coffee by now. Edward spun around at the sound of entrance and smiled gently at us.

"Well Bella," Alice looked pointedly at me. " I forgot I had a lady coming in to see some of the new shipments I just received, so I'll see you later tonight. Nice meeting you Edward." Edward nodded and she giggled before skipping out the door.

"Alice seems…. energetic"

"Yeah, that's a nice way of putting it." I nodded toward the book in his hands. "What did you find?"

"Oh, it's Gulliver's Travels." He shrugged and then placed it back on the shelf.

"Is that a book that interests you?" Another shrug.

"I don't think I've read that book since I was very young." I nodded, and a comfortable silence settled between the two of us.

"Bel-" Edward had opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by what sounded like someone choking really loudly.

"Emmett." We both walked towards the offending noise, and there was Emmett one foot on his chair, and the other on the table singing along to what I think was Daughter by Pearl Jam, but I couldn't be sure because Eddie Vedder was being overpowered by whatever strange sounds were coming out of Emmett's mouth.

"_Don't Call Me Daughterrrrrrrrr, Not fit to  
The picture kept will remiiiiiIIInd me"_

Then he seemed to go into an air-guitar solo, of his own tune no less. Only stopping when he finally realized that Edward and I were both back in the room, and Edward was currently capturing this moment on his phone.

"Oh. Hey guys!"

* * *

**AN: So! What Do you think? Anyone catch Emmett' channeling Kellan with the "No Running" comment? Or am I the only one obsessed enough to know he doesn't like to run? Hmm... Reviews = Chapters! xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters, or Tim Hortons or Tim Horton food. I also do not own the band "Super Stack" but think you should be listening to their music while reading this chapter. Check out 'Kick It On Down' on youtube! No beavers were harmed during the making of Falling in Love with Beavers.

**AN: Short and Sweet dudes, simply enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

'**FALLING IN LOVE WITH BEAVERS'**

_**WARNING: There's lots of swearing, TONS. This story is rated M for a reason. For the young readers: this is where the whole "Do as I say, Not as I Do" lesson comes it, I can't stop you. Just don't repeat any of this to your parents. Also there will be plenty of citrus in the future, and lots of dirty references.**_

* * *

**~*~Ray Charles Is Back From The Dead~*~**

**BPOV**

"Ouch, Alice! What the Christ?" Apparently squeezing one's eyes shut was the wrong way to avoid a deathly eyeball scratch from the evil mascara wand. I tried dodging this time. Wrong!

Instead of the evil mascara wand, I was punished with a pinch under my armpit. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy dressing up from time to time, or even wearing makeup. It was that, because apparently I was clueless when it comes to style (thanks guys for the vote of confidence); someone else always had to do it for me. Well I don't know about you, but I feel pretty freaking vulnerable when I'm told to sit still and trust a pixie holding dangerous instruments that close to my face. Especially when said pixie has a violent side.

"Son of a bitch! Alice, why do you do this to me everytime? You know I hate being made up like this, and yet everytime I protest, you beat me!" I cried and covered my face.

"And yet, despite all the beatings; you still put up a fight. Now! Eyes open, and look up!" With a defeated sigh, I complied with Sergeant Alice.

I did a customary twirl in front of my mirror once Alice was done with torturing me. And yes, even though I always put up a fight, I was always extremely pleased with the results.

For my Grand Opening tonight, I was hosting a wine & cheese. On top of that, we had hired a band that would be playing some great ol' rock tunes. Alice had claimed the event was formal, so I was currently in a strapless emerald green dress that came to just above my knees with some cream lace edging around the hemline – one of Alice's orginials of course. I was also in a pair of cream coloured heels.

I had also suspected that my Grand Opening, wasn't the only reason for Alice getting me all dolled up. Since my first encounter with Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty, both of them had come by the shop to either lend a hand with the final touches or to simply lounge around and be "normal folk" as Emmett liked to put it. And okay, so maybe I had dinner once or twice with Edward alone… Hey! Don't judge me like that, you'd dine with him too if he asked you! Besides, they were friendly dinners only – much to my disappointment. I had out of politeness (yeah okay Bella, keep telling yourself that) invited the two of them to the Grand Opening, but when they hesitated with their response; I had just assumed that due to their stardom and their previous experience with crazed fans; being a part of a public celebration would be a little risky on their part.

However; Alice seemed to think differently, otherwise she wouldn't be as Hitler-ish as she was being at this current moment. So, despite all rational thinking, I am also daydreaming of some hunkish celebs joining us tonight.

* * *

"Hi Guys! I just want to take a minute of your time before Super Stack starts playing," I paused for applause and cheer. " I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, opening Books N Beans has been a dream of mine since I could read Pride and Prejudice, and brew my own coffee! I am deeply touched to get to share this experience with all of you. I'd also like to thank my friends and family for the help and support. I think I'd be slinging Double Doubles and serving up Honey Cruellers at Tim Hortons if it wasn't for their nagging and pushing me to do my best."

"I'd also like thank everyone who purchased tickets for the raffle. We'll be drawing the lucky winner to this gorgeous painting donated by R.H. just before wrap up , at the end of the night. Okay everyone, that's all the time I'm going to take. Have fun, be safe, and please don't drink and drive! Give it up for SUPER STACK!" The packed store roared with cheering and clapping, as the front man, Scott Donnelly hopped on to the makeshift stage.

"ALRIGHT! IS EVERYONE READY ROCK?" More cheering, as the band kicked off with their debut single 'Kick It On Down'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Bella!" I was enjoying a fruity glass of wine, while chatting with older couple who owned the soup and sandwich store up the road, when Scott Donnelly approached me.

"We're nearing the end of our set, did you want to do that raffle you were talking about now? I can do it before next song." I smiled gratefully to him and nodded. I handed him the box that contained everyone's tickets. Scott went back on stage and got everyone's attention, announcing he was drawing the winning tickets.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to announce the winner of the painting. Just remember, after an evening like tonight, everyone goes home a winner! Okay here we go…" Scott digs around and pulls a ticket, then he frowns for a split second before letting out a laugh. "Wow! The guests of Books N Beans are really in for a treat! Apparently this grand opening was so important that the great Ray Charles has come back from the dead to celebrate! Just Kidding folks, sincerely. So…. Ray Charles if you're still here find Ms. Bella Swan and collect your painting!"

The band resumed playing, and I was still awaiting this Ray Charles to come get his painting. Rose with standing with me. Alice had taken the till from tonight's cover charges and ticket sales into the back office to count.

"I don't know Bella, it's been a little while, maybe you should draw another name?" I nodded, but decided to wait a few more minutes until I pulled another name from the box.

"Kurt Cobain?" Rose just snorted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead too Bella." I rolled my eyes, well maybe there is a Kurt Cobain here, but I doubt it. Probably someone put down their names as a joke. Surely the real ticket owner will come? Just incase though, I pull another name.

"Marilyn Monroe, okay I KNOW she's dead. This is kinda spooky Bella, this can't be a coincidence."

"GUYS!" Both Rose and I turned our heads to see Alice's poke from around the door frame at the office. She looks practically rabid as she motions for us into the office.

"Ladies, you are NOT going to believe how much money you made tonight! Raffle tickets alone made two grand!" Alice squealed, holding bundles of cash up to her face like it was cashmere.

"Two Grand! Alice, you were only suppose to sell the tickets for a twoonie! There was barely a hundred people here, let alone a thousand!"

"I Did! And look, two thousand tickets are gone! Seth and Jake we're making tickets as they went because they were selling so much! Rose, your painting sure is something to be that wanted. I heard that someone bough most of the tickets in one shot! Who ended up winning anyways?" Alice was essentially suspended in the air she was bouncing so much.

"Well first Ray Charles did, but he couldn't find his way to the stage on time. Then it was Kurt Cobain, but once he figured out it was a real painting and not some street word for drugs, he didn't want it."

"So, that makes Marilyn Monroe or lucky winner, happy birthday to her." Both Rose and I snickered while Alice looked dumbfounded.

"Okay so the winner is…?"

"We don't know Alice, I'm going to take a shot in the dark here; but I assume whoever purchased the bulk of those raffle tickets also spent most of their night filling out the names of dead celebrities on each of the tickets."

"Maybe it's Edward?" Alice offered with a Cheshire grin. Even though I hadn't heard from Edward all day, I couldn't help but think maybe Alice was right. After the few get togethers, I had come to learn that both Edward and I shared a similar taste in music; which most of the artists just happen to be six feet under at this current moment. But, I don't think Edward would risk being seen. I signed, feeling heavy in my heart.

"I don't think you're right this time Alice, Edward wouldn't have risked being noticed." Rose and Alice nodded solemnly. Like me, Alice had gotten to know Edward and Emmett a little, whenever she "dropped" by the shop, and had also taken a shining to the two. Rose, unfortunately hadn't met either, being the sicky she was. She was extremely pissed too, considering she loves Emmett McCarty.

Once the event was all wrapped up, and the band had left; Alice went to hunt down Seth and Jake to find out if they remembered who bought the large amount of tickets; while Rose and I went to my apartment to relax with another glass or bottle of wine. Before I reached the door to my place though, my cellphone rang with an unknown caller ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Sorry I couldn't be there earlier! But you know how I am in crowds of people! Ha! I plan on crashing your place in a few minutes, but I just wanted to know if one of my thousand entries won me that sweet picture."

It took me a minute, but really could there be anyone else?

"Emmett? That was you?" I exclaimed into the phone, meanwhile Rose slapped my arm and stared at me with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What? Did you not think I was smart enough to come up with all those dead dude's names?"

"It's not that Emmett," though, I'm sure he had to have had help " It's just that I can't believe you'd risk getting found out! I mean, how did you even accomplish that?"

"I've got my secrets Bellaboo, alright my ride is here. You got lots of booze right? Cause this vampire needs to party it up for his last night in CANADUH!"

Last Night?

**AN: I know! It's short... but I wanted to get it out! Plus next chapter is RRREAAALLY Long. To come soon! Love Yas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Well I guess it was Emmett who bought all those tickets afterall," Feeling more than a little disappointed, I tossed my cell on to the armchair in the living room. "He's coming by to pick up the painting, and apparently have a drink… or more."

"Oh Bella, I know you had your hopes up that it was your romeo Edward that bought them; but just like you said to Emmett," Rose paused so I turned to my coffee table to pick a few things up while waiting for Rose to continue. I didn't want to admit it, but the real reason I was so disappointed was that it was their last night in Canada and Emmett had only said he was coming, meaning I would probably never see Edward again.

Rose didn't continue, and instead felt a hard slap on the side of my arm.

"Oww Rose! What the fuck did you do that for?" I cried, rubbing the sore spot on my arm and glaring at Rose.

"Oh my God! Bella! Fucking Emmett fucking McCarty won MY painting! AND he's fucking coming here to get it?" Rose's eyes were all wild and I thought for the first time, that _she _might make a good vampire.

"And to drink." I added, and then received yet another slap.

"To Drink? Oh my god! This really can't be happening! I look hideous and the painting! Oh! The painting is awful compared to stuff celebrities are used to!" Rose started pacing the living room, while simultaneously attempting to tug at her boobs to create more cleavage and leave even less than there was to the imagination with her barely there 'nude" suede mini dress.

"Okay first off Rose, you're hot and you know it. Emmett being a star doesn't make any difference, and you'll see that. He's very down to earth…kinda. Secondly, he's the one who spent all that money on just the tickets, so obviously he must like the painting at least a little, and besides he doesn't know it's your painting remember, R.H.?" I moved closer to her to drive my final point home.

"And thirdly, DON'T" _slap_ "EVER" _slap_ "HIT ME" _slap_ "AGAIN!" _slap_.

Rose looked at me in shook for a second, before we both burst with laughter.

* * *

Alice joined us shortly after our slapping fight with a smug grin. No doubt she was the "secret" Emmett was referring to. She always was a good actress. I wonder how she'd look as a vampire too? Alice's longtime boyfriend Jasper was supposed to be joining us for a few drinks as well.

Once Jasper arrived, we all decided to move downstairs to 'library' as Emmett had referred to it a number of times to chat and drink. We weren't down there long when the back door buzzer announced Emmett's arrival.

I got up to go let Emmett in, and was shocked to find not only Emmett, but Edward too!

"Bellaboo!" Emmett was looking adorable in what used to be a fine black tux, but all that was left was his pants and shirt – which was untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Emmett took my hand and gave me a twirl.

"Geez BB, you're looking smoking tonight!"

"Thanks Em, you don't look so bad yourself" I giggled and gestured once my twirl was complete.

"Well I don't know if I'd use Emmett's choice of words, but I'd have to agree with him. You look exquisite Bella." Edward pulled me into a gentle embrace, as I drank in his intoxicating scent. I thought I heard him mumble "but not just tonight", but that could have just been my overactive imagination. Just like right now, I also thought I felt him slightly move his hand down over my ass. The fire churching in my insides could set the entire Boreal Shield ablaze.

When Edward finally pulled back from the embrace, I noticed that he too was dressed quite formally. With light grey slacks and a white dress shirt with almost invisible silver pinstripes and a vest to match the pants. He looked like he come from dancing with Gene Kelly. Such torture to my lady bits!

We were brought out of our semi intimate moment by Emmett.

"So BB, where's my prize? Which one is my painting?" Emmett had a beer, and was excitedly looking around the room at all the paintings. It didn't escape my notice that Rose was currently inspecting her nails with a bright red face. I pointed in the direction to the painting we had raffled off.

"That's the one Emmett," I informed in, reluctantly moving away from Edward and towards Emmett to help him get it off the wall.

"Sweet! This is totally going over my bed at home!" Rose choked on her wine, while Alice and I exchanged a knowing smirk. Rose was done for, that's for sure. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay so guys, I know you've both met my one best friend Alice, but I'd like you to meet her boyfriend Jasper and my other best friend Rosalie." Edward nodded politely towards Rose and shook Jazz's hand. I don't even think Emmett noticed Jasper; he was practically drooling over Rose.

In an attempt to break up the intense moment, Edward began with idle small chat – or so he thought.

"So umm, Bella? Who 's the artist of all these painting you have here?"

"Well I get some donated by random local artist trying to get their work recognized. But actually most of them come from an anonymous artist that goes by R-"

"It's Me!" Rose practically screamed, causing everyone to stare at her in shock; I included. "I uhh, I mean… yeah I paint them for Bella." Rose did her best attempt at nonchalance, and failed miserably.

Well of course that was the pinpoint that Emmett fell in love. Well, so much for Rose's anonymity.

* * *

Everyone fell into comfortable chatter as we all sat around on the couches talking and drinking, and just having a good time. You'd almost think Edward and Emmett were both just everyday working men like Alice & Jazz, Rose and myself.

The drinks were coming quickly, and I'm not gonna lie; we were all feeling pretty tipsy. Especially considering it was fast approaching five in the morning.

It didn't escape anyone's notice how cozy Rose and Em were getting. I think I even heard him refer to her as 'baby' a couple of the times he fetched her a fresh glass of white wine for her.

I was happy as can be with Edward at my side. Although he wasn't calling me baby, just having him that close to me had me all hot and bothered. My mind kept flashing back to the subtle tush-grab I got from him when they first arrived.

I was already so wet; I had to discreetly dispose of the evidence the last time I went up to the washroom. Yup, that's me – a fine classy lady!

As it turned out, Edward and Emmett only could not make it to my opening because they had a mandatory wrap-up shindig they had to attend; hence their drool-worthy outfits.

"You know, you didn't have to come to some little boring get together on your last night here in Canada. I would have understood completely." I nudged Edward privately as Emmett was currently retelling the story of how he and Edward came to Books N Beans that crazy beautiful day two weeks ago. Since Edward was there, and I heard their end of the story numerous times, I don't think carrying on our own conversation just the two of us, would be too rude.

"I Swear guys, these women were just chomping at the bit to get some of the Emmett Love Machine!"

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Bella, the time I have spent with you has be far from boring. I've actually had more fun these last two weeks with you, than I have these past few months here shooting the film. And there was no way; I was going to leave this country without seeing the most beautiful woman in Canada one more time." I snorted, assuming that Edward was just playing around, but when I looked into his eyes; the sincerity of his words mirrored his expression just now. I could feel myself blushing and not just my cheeks either!

"Bella, would I be too forward in admitting that I suddenly don't want to leave Vancouver anymore?" Although we were sitting side by side on the couch, Edward practically had his whole body turned towards me. And I just about peed my pants when he took both of my hands in his.

"No." then feeling the liquid courage give me a final shove "Would I be too forward in asking you to stay after everyone's left?" I shut both my eyes tightly, anticipating rejection. When I heard nothing but silence, I opened one eye, then the other to find Edward's hooded dark green eyes staring intensely.

"Okay everyone, Bella's tired and had a long day. Time to go!" Edward hollered, leaving everyone looking at the two of us dumbfounded. Well, except Alice, that tiny know-it-all.

"Uhh dude? Doesn't that kinda mean you need to skedaddle too?" Emmett asked looking a little confused. By this time, Rose was openly sitting on his lap and feeling his 'big boy muscles' as she was calling them.

"Uhh yeah, well you guys go one ahead. I'll uh make sure Bella gets to her place safely." Finally getting a clue, everyone started quickly for the door with hugs and kisses goodbye. That was until some sort of 'light' went off in Em's head.

"Wait a second guys, Bella's already at her place isn't she? I mean she lives here right? Or rather upstairs?" I took my opportunity to embrace Emmett in a big hug and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you worry about Edward, kay? Besides, I think Rose wants to show you some of her other paintings back at her place." I pulled back from the hug just enough to make sure Emmett caught on. Then I was squeezed again by this big bear of a man.

"Bella! You are seriously the coolest of the cool nerdies! Never forget that! I'm going to miss my little Canadian bookworm!" Maybe it was me, maybe it was the alcohol, but I felt extremely touched by Emmett's words.

"Aww Emmett, I'm going to miss you too!" I sniffled, and then heard Em sniffle in return.

"Alright BB, I better go before I snot all over your pretty green dress. Though, maybe with the green it would blend in…" And touching moment over…

I hadn't even completely locked the back door yet, when I could sense Edward's presence mere millimeters behind me. His breath tickled the lose strands of hair on the back of my neck.

My body felt hypersensitive as his fingertips ghosted over my bare arms up to my shoulders.

I took a slow, deep breath to steady my nerves, and then turned painfully slow around to face him. The image before me took my breath away, and any attempts of calmness and confidence flew out the window. Suddenly I became this quiet mousy girl who could never be with the perfectness that is Edward Cullen.

I don't think I can follow through with this. I've never really had an issue with confidence before, I was always alright with who I was and never thought I needed to be something I wasn't. But right now, I really wished I was a little taller, a little less full in the tush department and a little more fuller in the boobies department.

Maybe I can fake a headache or something, give Edward an excuse to back out. If all he wants is sex, he's better off with someone less awkward and more modelish than me. Bah! I just want to curl up with a tub of Haagen Daz Ice Cream and watch the Notebook!

"Edward I thin-"Suddenly any thoughts of fake headaches and body imperfects, of rich icy treats and pathetic cry-fests left my mind and were replaced with the AWESOME feeling of Edward's lips against mine.

Edward had pushed me back up against the door and had his body pressed so close to mine, I could feel exactly what kind of heat he was packing, and now remembering my no-panty situation with Edward's knee wedged between mine – there was no doubt he could feel how soaking wet he made me.

Well, there's no way I'm pushing him away now, no matter what he wants. To turn this away, I would be voted world's dumbest chick for sure. Edward had one hand tangled up in my hair and the other holding on for dear life onto my waist.

His mouth and tongue were doing crazy things, and I hummed in pleasure. Moving from my mouth and down to my neck, he began a trail of placing open mouthed kisses down to my collarbone and then making small nips at the wet skin on his way back up. God! It was like this man could read my mind!

I decided to test out my earlier ponderings and gave his luscious locks a gentle tug. And oh boy did this lion growl. Apparently Edward likes his hair being pulled, because the next thing I know, I'm being tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then faster than humanly possible, we were running up the back stairs to my place.

It was a good thing my door wasn't locked, I'm pretty sure Edward wasn't going to wait for the keys; as he burst through the door to my apartment with such energy that the door handle probably left a dent in the drywall.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom?" Is he asking me where I want to do this?

"Sure... or anywhere." Edward began shaking with laughter.

"No Bella, I mean where's your bedroom? Although it's good to know you're adventurous. I'll take you up on that offer sometime, but I think for our first time it should be done right."

Did he just say first time? As in there will other times? I couldn't trust my voice right now so I just pointed in the direction of the room. It didn't matter, because that was all Edward needed and he set off again in a march of determination.

Once in the bedroom, Edward finally set me back down. I stood by the bed, while he turned on the bedside lamp. Feeling exposed, I wrapped my arms around myself. Edward noticed and took my hands and pulled me to him.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. Please never doubt that. I need to see you; I need to know how I make you feel." Well okay then.

Edward began kissing the exposed skin above my dress, all along my collar bone; from one shoulder to the next. Then he slowly knelt down on the ground and gently lifted one of feet. He looked up at me with lust evident all over his face. His dark eyes once green, now almost black; his face flushed, with small traces of my lipstick here and there; his hair even more untamed now that my hands have been in it, he really looked like a lion now.

And I felt like his prey.

He slowly began removing my heel while kissing my ankle and work his way up my calf to my knee. When the shoe was removed, he placed my foot on his lap and slowly – excruciatingly slow massaged the areas where his lips had just been, then even higher until he reached just under the hem of my dress. Then he repeated the same delicious torture to my other leg.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, unable to help myself. I had my hands buried in Edward's hair again; something I think we both enjoyed far too much. Edward gave a predatory growl then stood up.

"Turn around." He commanded gently, of course I obeyed. Edward gently moved my hair aside over my left shoulder and kissed the newly exposed skin on the back of my neck. I could feel the zipper of my dress slowly come down. One zipper tooth at a time. Zipper tooth? Good enough for me.

I had almost forgotten that I wasn't wearing anything under the dress, until I heard quite the dramatic gasp from behind me.

"Bella, your skin; it's flawless. Like cream silk." I turned around to face him, with my lust induced confidence… and okay the remnants of whatever alcohol still in my system.

"If you like the back, you'll love the front." I gave my best attempt at seduction, and I was glad I did.

"You have no idea." His voice thick with want. Edward crushed my body to his, and our mouths began a delicious dance for dominance. I let Edward win, but only because if felt so damn good to lose.

We continued to kiss and paw at each other like we were hyper horny teenagers until I decided that this situation was completely unfair because Edward was still fully clothed.

"Edward," kiss "you need to" kiss "get rid of some clothing" kiss. I felt him smile and he pulled back from the kissing.

"But Bella, I already have. Yours." I don't think so buddy. The look I gave him caused him to burst out laughing, so while he was distracted, I began unbuckling his belt and untucking his shirt.

Once the belt was undone, I quickly made work on the button and zipper of his pants; causing Edward to groan and push his crotch into my hands.

"Fuck Bella! You have no idea how good that feels." Wow, and all I'm doing or rather undoing is his pants! Go Me!

Only when pants and boxers were down and removed, did I truly look at the magnificent sculpture that is Edward's body. I take his whole form in, from his sex hair and perfect lips that I could kiss forever, his well slim and yet well toned torso with that sex 'V' indent practically pointing to the goods. Oh man, I'm only halfway down and I'm salivating. I discreetly touch my lips, checking for drool. Once satisfied, I continue exploring downward.

I think Edward's cock knew I found it impressive, because as soon as I laid eyes on it, standing proudly; it twitched. At this point, I wouldn't even care if he was bull-legged, had hairy ape legs, or waxed them; hell he might as well not even have legs, I wouldn't even notice.

I just had to touch him, and I think he was thinking the same thing. I gingerly wrapped my hands around his thick base, just to feel it. He groaned in appreciation and I moaned in equal satisfaction.

"Edward? Can I … can I taste you?" My answer was another growl, and before I could utter another word, I was on my back on the bed.

"Christ Bella! You can't say those things to me, and expect me to behave like a gentleman, you naughty girl." He was on his knees at my head, and I took this opportunity to do exactly as I asked. Edward obviously didn't object.

As I took him in my mouth, while caressing the base with my right hand; Edward had reached down and started his own naughty exploration.

The only sounds that could be heard right now were the heavy breathing and moans coming from both of us. It was hard to focus on pleasing Edward, as every time his hands moved down south and barely ghosted over my hot spot I'd lose all coherent thoughts and groan loudly. It didn't seem to bother Edward none, infact every time this occurred he happened to be deep in my mouth and the noises would vibrate, I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing.

After what seemed like eternity, I was so hot and wet, that I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him. I couldn't wait to feel what he felt like inside of me.

"Edward," I managed to groan out He just looked down at me, his eyes hooded. "I can't wait anymore, I want you." Edward abruptly stopped his ministrations, and moved down the bed so he was now hovering above me. One of his hands reached up to cup my face.

"Oh Bella, I have been wanting this since the first time I laid eyes on you." We kissed heatedly for a few moments before Edward broke the connection, to position himself at my entrance.

Edward began to slowly push in, and I had to hold my breath to keep from crying out at the fullness I felt. I gripped his shoulders tightly, while Edward placed kisses all along my jaw, cheeks, and eyelids. It felt like heaven.

Once Edward was completely inside, he paused; but only for beat, before he began a steady pace of thrusting in and out, hitting every sensitive spot every time. This man had a magical penis.

"God, Bella… so tight." Edward started picking up the pace, and I lifted my hips every time to match.

"Mmm…Oh Edward you feel so good, so deep…ahh ohh" I think that with all the flirting and prolonged build up, I was already fast approaching my climax. Seeming to sense this, Edward reached down with his hand and gently pinched my bundle of nerves right above our connection.

"FUCK EDDWAARD!" I screamed. I temporarily lost vision as I tumbled over the edge of bliss. Edward bit down on my shoulder in response – and I think I just came a little again.

"Shit Bella! Fuck!" He was thrusting into me harder now, while I thrashed around; completely out of my mind with pleasure. " Fucking love…Uhnn….when you say my name like that"

And of course, hearing him talk like that sent me over once again, as I had another one of the most intense orgasms of my life. I cried out Edward's name again, which cause another major reaction,

"Ahhh Fuck BELLLLAAAH!" Edward gave a final thrust, and fell over the edge too.

We curled together is a messy sweaty tangle and fell to sleep. I had dreams of Edward and me, only not as lovers but as soul mates instead. I ached for that impossible reality.

* * *

**EPOV**

With Bella, everything felt like the first time, only more incredible. There simply weren't words good enough to describe her and the way she makes me feel. I guess most definable way to describe it was that being with her made me feel human.

Finally having sex - no scratch that, making love. Making love to Bella had been one of the top five things to ever happen to me. This exquisite and so real creature baffled me every time; and every time she paid me attention, it was like I was the only man in the world.

Bella had been the first woman I'd been with in a very long time. Sure, back in the early days I would sleep with all kinds of women – but I was a young, stupid teenager ruled by my hormones. As soon as I became a celebrity, women were practically throwing themselves at me, offering to pay to be with me like I'm some kind of manwhore. And the more freely it was offered, the less I wanted it.

With Bella, everything was different. She was the kind of girl I could be proud to take home to my family; she was the kind of girl who would get along with my crass friends like Emmett. Strong and independent and oh my god I think I'm falling for Bella Swan!

I looked at Bella's peaceful form as she slept next to me. I had woken a few minutes ago, to her giggling in her sleep and mumbling my name. I had smiled until I heard her utter the words "Edward please don't leave".

Knowing that I was leaving in mere hours, and not knowing when or if I'd ever see her again, was physically making my heart hurt. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I knew that when I did leave, my heart would stay here with her. She would have my heart forever, and she might never even know it.

Wanting this moment to last forever, I grabbed my phone and took a picture of her.

* * *

**AN: Tada! Hope everyone enjoyed! I'm off to celebrate me for the whole weekend! Yippee! Hope everyone enjoys their weekend, and I'll be getting to chapter 4 right after the weekend :) Here's something for you all to answer : If it was Edward's birthday, what would you give him? - Would love to hear the answers!**


End file.
